Communication modules may be used to communicate data in networks. In general, the communication modules may be implemented in the networks to convert optical signals to electrical signals and/or electrical signals to optical signals. The electrical signals may be communicated with host systems, which may house the communication modules. The optical signals may be communicated along optical cables to other communication modules or other host systems, for instance.
The optical cables may optically couple two or more communication modules. For example, the optical cables may connect a first communication module in a first server rack to one or more other communication modules in a second server rack. In applications in which the optical cables connect the communication modules, the communication modules may be configured to receive a cable connector that is positioned at a terminal portion of the optical cables. The cable connectors releasably connect to the communication module.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.